To thaw an icy heart
by ShadowClan1231
Summary: Since the great thaw, Elsa and kristoff have become good friends,but will they ever be more than that? The ice queen and the icemaster, how will their story turn out.
1. A Good Book

**Hey guys, just want you to know this will be my first romantic story. I really hope you enjoy.**

Elsa was sitting in the lounge of the castle next to the fire place enjoying a good book. The book was about a man and a women who had to pretend to love eachother even though they didn't. But at the end of the story, when they no longer had to pretend to love eachother, they realize how much they cared for each other and end up together at the end of the story anyway. Elsa has loved reading romantic novels lately, mostly becouse they make her mind wonder about the day when she may finnally meet a good man, a loving man, a man who she could enjoy reading a good book with, a man who could always make her laugh, a man who co.. _no, Elsa pull yourself together._ Elsa constantly tells herself she is perfectly happy, besides with all the buisness and paperwork,_God the paperwork_,she wouldn't have time to deal with a man.

Deep down though, she new it was becouse she couldn't find a man to keep her interested. Sure, every once in awhile she would accept a dance or be courted, but she just never got into it. she wanted a good man, someone with the same interests. A man like... "Kristoff?" Elsa nearly jumped out of her chair for she did not hear Anna enter, who was now chuckling to herself."what are you talking about!?" Elsa says almost panicked"Oh please, i heard what you said, you really need to stop thinking out loud." Elsa started to blush." its pretty obvious, you have a crush on Kristoff!" Anna gave off a smuggish grin."i do not!" Elsa objected." Why not go for it? Me and him had a mutual breakup almost a month ago.I mean, come on. your the ice queen, he's the icemaster. I've seen how you talk to him, you never stop laughing or smiling."Elsa began to blush even more."See, your blushing, i new it you have a crush on him."Elsa began trying to think of the best excuse she could."Anna, even if i did, how would i deal with a man? I spent twenty hours a day doing my queenly dutys." Anna didn't give up for she new she had Elsa cornered in her own denial."really, if you spend so much time Working, then why are you sitting her reading a romantic nov...wait, a romantic novel?" Elsa quickly hid the book behind her." Since when do you read romatics, all i ever see you reading is fairy tales and dramas?" Elsa was still blushing"I just like reading these ok, just please let me read in peace" elsa begged" fine, read your romantic novel." Anna said as she finnally began to leave."You are so crushing on him."

**This chapter was pretty much an chapter is wen it will start to get good.**


	2. A Tasty Treat

**I give you, chapter two- A tasty treat. I hope you enjoy.**

A few day have passed since Anna and Elsa's talk. Today they decided to go out and get some delicious chocolate. Their mouths started to water just over the thought of chocolate.

"So Elsa,do you have anymore queen buisness today? Elsa smiled."Nope, today i'm just going to sit back and relax." Anna put on a devious smile." Good, now maybe you can go out with a certain icemaster." Elsa rolled her eyes." Anna, didn't we already have this talk?" Anna opens her mouth to object, but out of the coner of her eye sees something that makes her day awhole lot better."Well, speak of the devil." Elsa looke forward only to begin to blush as she sees Kristoff waving and heading their way." Hey Anna, your majesty." Kristoff does a slight bow towards the queen who chuckles a little, while trying to hide it with her hand."Kristoff how many times must i say, you can call me Elsa." Anna then decides to put her plan into action. "Well, I'm gonna go get some chocolate, you two stay here and chat." Before Elsa could object, Anna was already skipping away towards the candy store.

You could literally cut the tension with a knife. Kristoff was scratching the back of his head while Elsa wasn't even making eye contact with him. Kristoff decides to break the ice." So, hows the queen buisness?" Elsa answers still not making eye contact." Uh..good,good hows the ice buisness?" Kristoff answers while still scratching the back of his head." Um..good, my pick broke while on the mountain and Oaken was all out, so I had to come to town to get a new one." Kristoff raised his hand to show the queen his new pick. Elsa nodded and then it was quiet again. Finally Elsa spoke" Well, I better go help out Anna. It was uh, good to see you Kristoff." Kristoff lowers his head."yeah, you too." Elsa starts to walk towards the candy store. "Elsa wait." She turns around to see Kristoff still standing there." I was uh..wondering , since your always busy and stressed out doing all your queen work,maybe I could..uh, I mean... take you out for awhile?" Elsa stood there, her face redder than its ever been._ Oh, what do i do, i wasn't expecting him to, i mean. Wait, is he asking me out on a date!?_ Kristoff stode there like he was about to explode. Elsa stood there for a few more seconds before Kristoff finally gave up." okay, i'm sorry, i didn't mean it in any offensive way, i'll just be going. He started to walk towards the path that leads to the mountains." wait, i'd love to." Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks" What did you say?" Kristoff almost thought his ears were failing. " I said i'd love to, come to the castle tomorrow evening."Elsa started to walk towards the candy shop and finally started breathing again." Y-yes your maj..i mean Elsa." Kristoff started heading towards the mountains. Elsa could of sworn he was skipping. She kept walking but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Anna learning up against the side of the building, eating chocolate, and grinning all the way across her face."H-how much did you hear?" Elsa asked in almost a panicked voice. Anna just smiled and said one word."Everything."

**I was very happy with the reviews from last chapter, I will have new chapters uploaded every one or two the way, I got afew reviews saying i need to make these longer, well i'm trying to make them longer but it would take a lot longer to get a good amout of words and you would probally have to wait an extra day or two. Beside, i'm one of those "Quality not quantity types of , just Keep reading and i'll keep writing.**


	3. Breakfast

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I hadn't uploaded a new chapter in awhile. I've been really busy lately and have not had any time to write. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

It was just like any other morning, the two royal sisters were sitting down at the table for their usual amazing breakfast, Anna was babbling on about everything she was going to do that day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining, but something was different.

Elsa wasn't telling Anna her long day of her queenly duty's, she wasn't scolding her sister about talking with her mouth full of pancakes. The ice queen was to busy thinking about her date tonight with a certain ice harvester.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna finally stopped talking long enough to notice her sister grinning and playing with her food, not hearing a single word she had just said."Huh, what." Elsa finally snaps out of her daydream and looks at her sister."Nine in the morning and your already thinking about Kristoff." Anna puts a smug grin on her face and crosses her arms. " I-I am not, I'm just..tired." Elsa already has begun to blush.

" Oh come on Elsa, you don't have to keep pretending, I was there yesterday when he asked you out on a date." Elsa sighed, knowing she's defeated." Fine, I may have a little crush on Kristoff." Anna giggles with glee knowing she had beaten her sisters denial. " Its just, well... I'm nervous. I've never been on a date before, and I'm worried I'm going to screw it up."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, besides its only natural you two would end up together." Elsa raises an eyebrow "How so?" Anna sighed realizing her sisters obliviousness. " Your the ice QUEEN, he's the ice MASTER. I mean, when he first saw your castle on the north mountain, he nearly cried. And it was pretty obvious he was checking out your ice dress." Elsa begins to smile.

" Look sis, he cares for you, and I can tell you care for him since your face has been as red as a tomato since we started talking. You'll both be fine." Elsa walks over to her sister and hugs her." Thanks Anna, I don't know what I'd do without you." Anna hugs her back " oh, but just encase it doesn't go well, don't like freeze the entire kingdom." They both share a quick laugh and return to their breakfast.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't very long and nothing really happened. This was more of an introduction of the next chapter which will be the actual first date. I promise to have the next one out soon. Until then, keep reading and keep enjoying.**


	4. The First Date

**Hey guys, it's the one you've been waiting for, the first date. I put a lot of work into this one, so I hope you really enjoy. Please read the bold at the bottom, there's an important issue I wish to talk about.**

Elsa had never been this nervous in her life. She spent almost an hour trying to decide what dress to wear. She finally decided on her usual blue ice dress with her hair in a single braid over her shoulder. After checking her attire for one final time, she took a deep breath, and walked out her bedroom door to meet Anna as they walked down the hallway towards to main gates.

"Are you sure you can take care of this?" Anna looked over at her sister with a self satisfied grin. "Of course, how hard can this queenly business of yours be?" Elsa smiled a little " Just please don't put Arendelle at war with the world while I'm gone." Anna looked at her eldest sister. " That's up to the rest of the world."

Elsa gave a quick hug to her sister "Wish me luck." before heading out the gates to meet a certain ice harvester wearing his usual ice harvesting attire. Next to him was his new sled that she had recently gave him when he became the royal ice master of Arendelle with Sven strapped to the front.

"Uh...hey." Kristoff said nervously "hey yourself." Elsa said just as nervous sounding as him. They stood quiet for a few seconds before Kristoff finally bowed with his hands facing the sled. " Your chariot awaits, your highness."

The sled was tracking through maybe two or three inches of snow as they headed up what Elsa thought looked like a small mountain. " So where are we going?"Elsa asked quite curiously. Kristoff looked over at her with a slight grin. " We're taking a trip down memory lane."

After about an almost completely quiet and awkward thirty minutes or so, the sled came upon a familiar half smashed ice stair case, and beyond that was a partly smashed ice castle.

"wow.. Still breathtaking how amazing this place is." Kristoff jumped of the sled and offered his hand to the queen. Elsa smiled almost completely oblivious to knowing Kristoff could be such a gentleman some times. They slowly ascended the the icy staircase, careful to stay away from the broken piece from marshmallows battle with Hans. They opened the doors to the main room and ascended the many staircases towards the now broken balcony. They sat down to take in the amazing view.

"Wow, you had an amazing view from this place." Elsa looked up at Kristoff. " Yeah, it is." They sat quiet for about a minute, but to Kristoff"s surprise, Elsa broke the ice this time. "Thank you Kristoff, for taking me out. I needed this, a day off, a day to be myself. I never thought that a place that caused so much sadness, could cause me so much happiness." Tears began rolling down Elsa's cheeks. " Elsa, wha-whats wrong?" Elsa learned in and held onto Kristoff not even conscious of her actions. " I've- I've caused so much problems for my family, my people, my kingdom. All because of these stupid powers." Elsa began crying into Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff was still shocked at Elsa's sudden eagerness for contact. Eventually he held her in his arms. " Elsa, that was the past, now everyone loves your ice powers. Their not stupid powers, their amazing powers! I mean, I would kill for the gift you have. You should consider yourself lucky." Elsa wiped the tears from her face and looked Kristoff in the eyes. " You, you really think so?" Kristoff smiled at her. " I know so."

They sat on the balcony for another twenty minutes until it started to get dark and they decided it was time to head back to the castle. On the way back, they were a little more talkative. At first, they were talking about professional business, ice harvesting equipment, Elsa's queenly stuff. But after a while they started talking about talking about everything, music, chocolate, telling jokes, everything. By the time they arrived at the castle gates, they were both laughing.

" Well, here we are your highness." Elsa giggled a little. "thank you good sir." Kristoff suddenly got a little nervous. " This was fun, do you think we could.. do it again sometime?" Elsa looked back at him with a smile. " Of course, this was fun, see you tomorrow Kristoff." As she was about to get of the sled, she had a sudden burst of inspiration. " Oh and Kristoff." Elsa got back up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. " Thanks for tonight." She walked in the main doors leaving Kristoff standing star struck in the center of the courtyard. "N-night Elsa."

Elsa gave out a quick yawn on her way to her bedroom. She put on her nightgown and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**I hoped you liked it, I put a lot of work into this one. Now there is one think I'd like to ask about, lemons. I never wrote a lemon before and I'd really like to keep the T rating, but if you want me to, I'd try my best to add one. Keep reading and I'll keep writing **


End file.
